The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing apparatus for recording/reproducing information in/from a recording medium and its display control method.
JP-A-2005-151085 describes that an issue of “creating thumbnail images, to be used for searching a program recorded by record reservation, by using characteristic representative images of each program”, is solved by using a solution means for “if a representative image of each program recorded in a hard disk 63 by repetitive recording reservation is acquired by designating an image at a new lapse time different from a lapse time set as a default value, making a microcomputer 76 generate an update program recording table for acquiring a representative image at the new lapse time, and generating as the representative images in succeeding recording reservations, record program search thumbnail images by using the update program recording table”.